todo esta conectado por la musica
by migue . A
Summary: personajes del pasado llegan para mejorar todo uno de ellos es tomas, habra nuevas relaciones entre tomas x leon y federico x marcos


Capitulo1: el regreso

**Pov: león **

Hoy era el día en que los nuevos estudiantes trataban de ingresar al estudio On Beat. León estaba saliendo para encontrarse con sus amigos cuando choco con una persona que no pensó volver a ver…

"ouch" - león

"yo lo siento no quería…"

"Tomas?, Pero que haces aquí? " León, estaba un poco confundido pero sobre todo sorprendido no pensé volar a ver a tomas desde que se fue a Madrid

"pues… yo volví por…" tomas

"vas a volver? Eso es genial" león

"si claro" tomas, tomas estaba un poco nervioso al parecer esa no era la razón por la que volvía

"bueno a los demás les dará gusto volver a verte igual que a mí" - león

"genial" tomas mientras nos dirigíamos con los demás note que tomas estaba un poco distraído, en fin, comencé a preguntarle algunas cosas que me interesaban saber acerca de Madrid.

Cuando llegamos a la sala con los demás.

"tomas!" Violeta grito emocionada y corrió abrazando a tomas

"violeta… no puedo respirar" tomas era tan tierno cuando no podía respirar, esperen tierno? No, no puedo pensar que tomas es tierno aunque con esa sonrisa se ve muy lindo.

"león estas bien? Pareces un poco… tenemos que hablar" Federico me saco de mi transe, y parecía que estaba un poco nervioso y preocupado por mí y tomas?

Salimos de la sala dejando a las chicas, tomas y marcos en la sala de baile.

"estas enamorado de tomas verdad?" Federico me pregunto sin ningún rodeo

"que?! No, si, no se" la verdad era que me sorprendió su pregunta pero le dije la verdad pues él se había convertido en mi mejor confidente

"pero que sientes por tomas desde que llego y que sientes por violeta?"

"pues desde que estoy con violeta cada vez siento que no es lo mismo, pero con tomas desde que llego me abarco una felicidad y me alegre tanto cuando me dijo que sé que ahora si se quedaría" esta era la verdad

"te entiendo me está pasando algo similar desde que llego marco" me siento contento de que Federico confié en mi como para decirme esto

"Lo que me quieres decir es que te gusta marco?" bueno esto yo ya lo sabía pero esperaba que el me lo digiera por que por favor quien no ve el modo en que Federico ve a marco

"si un poco, mucho? Bueno el punto es que te comprendo"

"y si hacemos un trato? Tu averiguas lo que tomas piensa acerca de mí y yo averiguo lo mismo acerca de marco"

"está bien" dijo simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa

**Mientras tanto en el salón de baile…**

**Pov: Tomas**

Cuando estaba hablando con las chicas solo vi cuando león y otro chico salieron de la sala. Está bien en realidad no solo vine al estudio para quedarme sino también quería era decirle a León mis sentimientos hacia el

"bueno cuéntame desde cuando te gusta león?" bueno esa pregunta me sorprendió de parte de violeta

"de que hablas a mí no me gusta león" dije con nerviosismo pues no pensé que alguien se diera cuenta de que me gusta león

"vamos vi como lo mirabas cuando salió de la sala con Federico y solo tienes que verte estas muy nervioso es obvio que te gusta león" dijo con su sonrisa típica bueno desde que yo la recuerdo

Bueno franchesca y el otro chico solo se quedaban atónitos ante las preguntas y respuestas

"vale pero no le digas a nadie, me gusta desde antes de irme a Madrid" con violeta había algo que me evitaba mentirle

"espera enserio te gusta león?" me pregunto con mucha sorpresa

"bueno tampoco es para tanto si a tu amigo le gusta otro hombre tienes que aceptarlo" está bien eso me sonó un poco raro porque lo dijo algo molesto

"marco si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ahora"

"bueno, lo que te tengo que decir es que quiero terminar con tígo porque soy gay y me gusta fede"

El ambiente se puso aún más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Pero con esta declaración franchesca salió corriendo y llorando del salón de baile

"a…."y ahí estaba fede el amor platónico del chico llamado marco

**Pov: Federico**

Cuando acabamos de hablar íbamos a entrar al salón de clases cuando oímos una conversación muy interesante para nosotros la mayor parte de la conversación no la pudimos escuchar pero claramente escuchamos cuando Tomas y Marcos habían dicho que les gustábamos y franchesca salió corriendo cuando entramos lo único que salió de nuestras bocas fue…

"a… tomas podemos hablar a solas por favor?" y con esto leo y tomas salieron de la sala de baile

"creo que yo voy con franchesca" y violeta salió también dejando a marcos y a mi

"fede lo que hayas escuchado…" está bien no quería escuchar más, solo me acerque rápido hacia él y lo bese?

"entonces fede sientes lo mismo por mí?"

"si, yo también te quiero" y lo volví a besar

"fede… quieres ser mi novio?" si, si, si, si sería mejor pronunciarlo y no pensarlo

"si, si, si," dije abrazándolo y besándolo de nuevo, cuanto amo a sus labios saben cómo a fresas con chocolate

**Pov: Tomas**

"mira león yo lo que quería decir era…" creo que no ayuda que este tartamudeando

"tú también me gustas tomas y mucho" dijo con una voz tan sincera que no podía creer que era el león de antes

"pero y violeta?, no quiero lastimarla"

"lo sé pero violeta entenderá porque escuche que ella fue la que te pregunto que desde cuando te gustaba"

"estaban escuchando verdad?" lo sabía ellos estaban escuchando

"si, un poco pero tomas quiero saber si es verdad que te gusto" bueno de todos modos para eso vine

"si, me gustas desde antes que me fuera y para eso vine, para decirte lo que siento por ti" bueno ya lo dije, la humillación en el estudio comienza mañana. Pero en vez de comenzar a burlarse el, el, el, me beso si me beso.

"pero…"

"tomas quieres ser mi novio?" esa pregunta no me la esperaba, no sabía que responder por que cabía la posibilidad de que si le digo que si temo que solo sea una broma.

"por favor dime que esto no es una broma "

"no, no lo es te lo prometo tu si me gustas desde que llegaste"

No pude contestar pues él se acercó aún más y me beso, creo que ya tome una decisión

"entonces, quieres ser mi novio?"

"si, por supuesto"

"y sobre hacer esto publico…?

"si, lo entiendo no lo quieres hacer público…" la verdad me sentía un poco decepcionado pensé que él se sentía avergonzado por mi

"no, claro que no, te quería preguntar que si estás bien con hacerla pública" enserio esto se pone aún mejor

"si por supuesto, bueno si te parece bien"

"no lo sé… claro" a veces es un poquito tonto pero aun así lo amo

Y con esto entramos de nuevo a la sala de baile encontrando por sorpresa a un Federico y marcos besándose

**Pov: Marcos **

"chicos esto es exactamente lo que parece" solo pude oír decir eso a fede cuando se do cuanta de que ellos estaban allí parados

"entonces nuestro trato se acabó supongo" león dijo desconcertándome un poco

"león de que hablas?" dijo el nuevo chico

"bueno, fede y yo hicimos un trato en el que yo investigaba lo que marcos sentía por fede y él me decía lo que sentías por mí, pero ahora que todo está aclarado se acaba el trato"

Creo que en vez de aclarar las cosas me confundió un poco más

"creo que no entendiste marcos, después te lo explicare" bueno eso me dejo un poco mas tranquilo

"bueno, tomas quieres ir a tomar un batido con migo?"

"claro" y con esto aquellos dos salieron y creo que fede y yo también deberíamos salir hace ya media hora que tocaron el timbre para salir del estudio.

Salimos del estudio y nos dirigimos al parque.

"oye fede puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"ya la hiciste" se rio un poco al dar esta respuesta

"no ya en serio quiero acerté otra pregunta" esta vez fui un poco más firme

"vale haz tu pregunta" parecía un poco molesto pero a la vez intrigado

"bueno, fede desde cuando sientes esto por mí?"

"… recuerdas cuando vivía en la casa de violeta, y luego me llevo al estudio, ahí te vi por primera vez y pues me enamore de ti" se encogió un poco de hombros "supongo que me enamore de ti a primera vista"

"oh ya entiendo"

"y tu desde cuando te gusto"

"pues desde que regresaste al estudio y te vi entrar por esa puerta pero en ese entonces yo estaba con franchesca bueno ahora también pero es diferente porque ya no lo podía ocultar más"

"y ahora nada nos podrá separar"

"claro que no, jamás"

"espero que sean felices juntos" escuchamos una voz desde arriba

"franchesca, que haces aquí?" eme sorprendió verla aquí y mucho más que viniera aquí y hablara

"bueno, vine aquí para arreglar las cosas con vos y con fede, y como ya dije espero que sean felices juntos"

"gracias franchesca, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos"

"si por supuesto, seré amiga de quien me robo a mi novio" esta actitud es muy rara para franchesca

"pero yo pensé que…"

"vamos era solo una broma, claro que seguiremos siendo amigos fede"

"genial, entonces..."dije mirando a fede

"si, si ya se los tortolitos quieren estar solos solo una cosa dime que solo se han besado y no han hecho… tu sabes _eso_"

"qué?, no claro que no" fede contesto rápido note un poco de rubor en sus mejillas


End file.
